<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruce Banner by Panda365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623942">Bruce Banner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365'>Panda365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Hulk, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cousins, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Rebecca Banner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a sort of ‘history’ for Bruce Banner I started compiling way back when. It’s a compilation of comics, head cannons and films formatted into one story for our favorite kind-hearted scientist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drop those comments. Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian and Rebecca Banner’s 5 year time lapse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were married a year ago. And Rebecca was all too happy to have finally met someone who understood her, and vowed to care and love her forever. The picture hung over the fireplace; a photo of Rebecca and her husband with their giddy smiles in a dimly lit church and no where to go but forward.</p><p>Brian never expected to fall in love in college. She was perfect, with her soft brown curls down to the shoulders and bright hazel stare. Her smile was what he loved most and her ability to remain positive even during the most difficult circumstances seemed contagious. </p><p>Rebecca was an intelligent woman who could keep up in conversation and contribute another side to his many observations. She had a mind of her own though sweet and mild tempered in the way she carried herself. She was elegant and graceful but she also knew how to have fun or make Brian laugh.</p><p>She had admired his many talents which included gaining a PhD in physics and being the youngest to graduate in his class. She valued his intellect and Brian’s options were unlimited.</p><p>Brian Banner could've found a job and a home just about anywhere, and the couple settled on Los Alamos where Brian was able to find work on a government project to find a source for clean nuclear radiation.</p><p>His smarts were unmatched but even more so, his demeanor. He was kind, gentle, thoughtful...though slightly stand-offish at times.</p><p>Together, they were happy. She laughed, he'd smile. He would hold her close while she’d hum or encourage him in a dance with no music. She enjoyed music, anything current. Rebecca would always raise the volume for something with a steady beat.</p><p>There are secrets in every family, some of which Brian Banner vowed to never disclose with anyone, not even his wife. She never bothered to pry though being open and vulnerable in everything she shared. </p><p>Rebecca had no shame in constantly bringing her excitement in raising a family. She wanted a child. She craved to be called a mother. Brian's stance on the matter however, remained in stark contrast though he never verbalized the thought. Internally he vowed to, 'Never to bring another Banner into the world.'</p><p>Five years into their marriage, work got stressful and far more demanding.</p><p>Rebecca would stay up well past midnight before her husband would enter the house after a long day. Later and later, he would come home looking more torn apart. She wished to console him but his slurring speech and the constant stench on his coat would tell Rebecca exactly where he had been. </p><p>She would try to assure him of her support, begging to be the replacement consolation for any form of liquor. It was as if her voice was on mute as her calls and attempts to connect constantly went unheard.</p><p>In a brutal alcoholic fit, he'd begun to punch holes into the walls or become irate with his co-workers.</p><p>It was shocking that the first time he struck her, both tired and delusional. He had marched in at 2 am, and like always she had waited up for him.</p><p>"How was work honey? Are you alright?"</p><p>He mumbled, growling angrily as he walked away from her without a word. She followed him with caution. This was life...especially when she could smell liquor on him. He headed straight for the cabinet, pouring himself another glass. She whispered again from a distance;</p><p>"Honey? Are you alright?"</p><p>With those soft-spoken words, he lashed at her. He swore in her direction and threw the bottle toward the love of his life. Rebecca quickly moved into the corner, ever a passive woman with no desire for trouble. She trembled over his unexpected action. And while she should’ve demanded an explanation, she instead dismissed it and permitted him to continue shouting. In that moment she questioned Brian’s love for her even though she never doubted her own for him.</p><p>His apology was weak that morning, stuck in bed with a hangover. She refused to leave his side no matter how irate he had been, hoping to convince him to stay home and for the couple to talk over what had happened. Brian refused and insisted his ‘project was due that morning.’</p><p>Despite being lost in a haze, he kissed her forehead and left the home. Rebecca called out for her own day job with little explanation and bit at her fingernails. She’d need to become handy with some household tools to fix his damage from the night prior. With a quick analysis over the holes in the walls, she’d already thought of some creative way to hide the damage.</p><p>Brian should've listened to Rebecca and stayed home with her. It had been a mistake to go ahead with this project, not being sound in mind.</p><p>"Alright Banner, what is this?!?" The boss shouted furiously over the disaster made from a careless mistake.</p><p>He fumbled for words, "Sir, please, it was an overload of equipment, it was just a mistake."</p><p>"We don't have time for mistakes Banner!,' he breathed heavily, 'How do you feel?!”</p><p>Brian looked into his palms in the walk of his accident, the excessive staff of nurses and doctors had checked him to insure he was safe. Brian could feel the radiation within himself in that moment. He stressed over the fact that he had been sure to hide behind a shield when his project blew to pieces.</p><p>It had to have altered his genetic structure, even the slightly. When he closed his eyes he could practically feel it despite multiple physicians claiming to have found not a single thread of the chemical.</p><p>Brian was then court-martialed and released from the project.</p><p>How could he tell Rebecca? She had been right, she was always right. He should've never left the home in that state. Had he been sound in mind perhaps the accident would have never occurred.</p><p>He came home with disappointing news but Brian was too intelligent not to be able to find work. And with some help from Rebecca and her positive outlook on the situation he did.</p><p>The couple ended up in Ohio for this new found employment. The money was good, their new home a place Rebecca envisioned herself staying in for a long while, and the bond between the couple was improving daily.</p><p>He finally believed that he had accomplished something good. And Rebecca had learned to love him even more for his ambitious spirit and will to fight for her, for them, despite all they had been through. Brian was happier in Ohio and with his new job. Without a temptation to drink, the couple focused on random household projects in their spare time and in making the time for each other. </p><p>Together they worked to finish portions of their new home, polishing the basement and getting the roof patched up from a leak in their unfinished room. Things were finally starting to turn a corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rebecca finds out she’s pregnant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca is busy with her neighbors in their desert party, congregating around the kitchen while she stacks her mugs in the dishwasher.</p><p>Only three other women are in attendance after extending invitations to seven neighbors. She's spent the past week preparing for this Friday with her scrambled recipes and in stocking up her coffee cabinet. She'd met her eldest guest twice before, outside in her garden. The woman was retiring this year from her job as a secretary and moving away. Rebecca had assumed the community would want to bid her a fun farewell, she set up this event. Also with a small hint of selfish interest in the hopes of getting to know her extremely private neighbors.</p><p>Though introverted and private herself, Rebecca had put herself out there in an effort to meet her community and she is disappointed with the results.</p><p>Lingering in the kitchen, she delays returning to the boring conversation on weather and politics with a towel in her hand and scrapes over the sink.</p><p>Feeling light-head she reaches for the ledge.</p><p>"Rebecca?"</p><p>She forces a smile toward the voice she can't put a face to and turns toward her guests, fingers reaching up to toy with her delicate necklace. The wide purple belt across her waist feels suddenly snug, once again sick to her stomach. Maybe coffee wasn't such a good idea for this afternoon…</p><p>She lifts a finger and politely dismisses herself from the kitchen to hurry into the bathroom. It is one o'clock and she's already struggling to keep anything down for the second week in a row.</p><p>Rebecca forces her head upright after eliminating everything in her stomach. Hidden in the small bathroom that could use a facelift, she sits back on her heels. and moves to adjust her hair. Ever elegant and proper, she refuses to let anyone see her a wreck…perhaps it's time for an appointment.</p><p>"Sweetheart! It's Marge. Are you alright?"</p><p>Rebecca scrambles to address the elder neighbor, standing in front of the mirror to check herself. She reaches for the toothbrush;</p><p>"I will be right out Mrs. Miller."</p><p>"Are you okay, honey?"</p><p>"Mmhm," she mumbles, quickly brushing her teeth and rubbing her lip with her clean almond shaped fingernails with their clear finish.</p><p>Rebecca turns the handle, fluffing her hair as the door opens. All three neighbors stand waiting and staring back at the 'new wife' in town.</p><p>She tucks her chin, "Oh my."</p><p>The eldest in the group crosses her arms and narrows her focus with uplifted brows. Her red polka dot dress folds as she sinks into her hip;</p><p>"How pregnant are you, honey."</p><p>Rebecca grins nervously, brushing her dress down, "Pregnant?! I'm...I'm-."</p><p>"I'm a mother of 3, you're pregnant."</p><p>Rebecca holds her head, a sudden dizzy spell taking over when Marge reaches to catch her young friend, "Sweety, get in the car. Molly! Get my purse…Brian is working?"</p><p>She nods, unable to protest in the stronger woman's firm hold with the other two tagging behind their fearless curly red headed leader; "Yeah he's...working."</p><p>"Molly! Get the door!"</p><p>The shorter woman nods, eager to appease, "Yes ma'am! You have nothing to worry about Rebecca! When I found out about my twins I was so sick- it's normal-."</p><p>"Molly! Someone call Brian-."</p><p>Rebecca protests, "No, no. It's okay! Girls I appreciate it, truly. But I'm okay."</p><p>Marge tilts her head sarcastically over Rebecca's fake smile, the other neighbors standing around and causing the youngest to shift uncomfortably.</p><p>"Alright,' Marge calls off her intervention, 'I'm in town until Wednesday! You call me if you need anything!"</p><p>She nods, "Thank you."</p><p>Rebecca manages to continue entertaining for the next few minutes and closes the door on Marge who is last to leave. In a warm hug 'goodbye' she scolds Rebecca to take care of herself.</p><p>With her acquaintance's lecture ringing in her ear Rebecca checks the watch on her wrist.</p><p>Snatching up a pocketbook that matches her dress and heads out to catch the bus on route to her doctor. It's a private thing, and so she will do it privately. No need to drag her neighbors into her personal life.</p><p>There's a hint of excitement in the prospect of being a mother though she refuses to get her hopes up.</p><p>She bites her lower lip and sizes up the small home. If she were pregnant they would need another bedroom. Suddenly she is ready for another project as her hand subconsciously falls hopefully over her stomach.</p><hr/><p>"I'm home Rebecca." Brian greets his frantic wife at the door and offers her a smile with a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>She brushes her hands, covered from her sanding down a project in the garage, "How was work darling?"</p><p>"Oh fine,' he rambles on and points toward the empty room in their new home, 'Where's the door?"</p><p>Rebecca chuckles, brushing her trousers, "Oh! I'm painting it."</p><p>"Huh...is that going to be your craft room?"</p><p>She shrugs coyly, moving into the kitchen to pull out the meal from the oven. He smiles over what she's prepared, it's his favorite;</p><p>"Now you're overworking- Sit Becky."</p><p>"'Becky'? I haven't heard that since college."</p><p>He moves the chair for her to sit, eager to fill her in on his day. Usually she can follow the various numbers and calculations but today is different. She is flying high after a phone call she had this afternoon and she is bursting at the seams with her own news.</p><p>He lifts an eyebrow over the smirk on her face, red headband in her hair, "What would you say to us saving up for a new car?"</p><p>"Well, I would say that-."</p><p>"Something a little more modern now that I've gotten my raise."</p><p>"Oh, that's great-."</p><p>He reaches for her glass, "You know, things are finally starting to come together. I think I'm the happiest I've ever been...refill?"</p><p>She rubs her hands together nervously underneath the table, "Please."</p><p>He returns quickly, his eyes over her pale cheeks, "You're not eating. Are you okay?"</p><p>She nods, head low with a wide smile over her features, "I'm wonderful. I'm. Well Brian, to echo your statement I'm also the happiest I've ever been."</p><p>He smirks, taking a bite from his meal when she reaches her hand across the table. He brushes her fingers, "What is it Rebecca."</p><p>She's glowing, her shoulders lifting with excitement, "I have to tell you something."</p><p>Brian lifts an eyebrow, "Oh no, did you impulsively buy us a new telescope."</p><p>"No,' she chuckles, 'It's. Well I haven't felt myself. Two weeks ago when I had my desert party I went in to see the doctor- and I've been, holding this in for what feels like forever."</p><p>He's frozen, vacant brown eyes on her;</p><p>"Becca…"</p><p>Rebecca crosses and up crosses her ankles nervously, happy tears in her eyes;</p><p>"Brian I'm pregnant."</p><p>She holds her smile, her eyes flicking over his suddenly stoic expression. He's vacant and unmoving. </p><p>Borderline cold in his returning stare, he mumbles, "You can't be. That's impossible."</p><p>She swallows over his frozen features, "Well. Aren't you excited to be starting this next chapter in our lives? I couldn't wait to tell you-."</p><p>He cuts her off with an abrupt pulling away. He stands in a haze.</p><p>Rebecca withdraws her hands back onto her lap, unable to read her husband, "I know we haven't talked much about starting a family."</p><p>"Family," he mutters coldly.</p><p>"Brian? Sweetheart...?”</p><p>He moves swiftly for his coat and the car keys, leaving his feelings unknown and abandons Rebecca in the kitchen. The door doesn't slam behind him but it is far from soft when it closes.</p><p>She sits in her chair with a soft shake in her fingers. In pure confusion she looks down at the table and twirls her shoulder length curls.</p><p>Maybe he needed time to process...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer of ‘69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rebecca deals with a difficult pregnancy with a little help from Brian’s two sisters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is three months pregnant, in and out of her doctor's office on a biweekly basis. Rebecca has gotten friendly with the nurses Brian is quick to boss around. And today is no different.</p><p>The doctor closing the door behind him when he meets a frantic Brian Banner once again;</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I don't see the problem. Your wife is not herself but I am not seeing anything physically wrong with her or your baby."</p><p>"Look again! Get her tested- I know there is something wrong.”</p><p>"I understand that,' the doctor shifts, 'I've run every test I can think of-."</p><p>It's a less than acceptable remark, Brian raises his voice, "Then run them again."</p><p>"Look! Your wife is going through something I have never seen before-."</p><p>"Why is this happening if the baby is not the problem," Brian retorts with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Well, you better figure it out, and you better figure out quickly. My wife takes precedence over that, that...thing inside of her. You eliminate it. I'm shocked you haven't already! Rebecca is your priority at any cost. Do I make myself clear?!"</p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p>Brian waits for the panicking man to run off, startled by Banner's intimidating tone of voice and cold nature.</p><p>Brian invites himself into Rebecca's examination room, met by her soft and tired smile. She reaches a hand out towards him. Brian takes it carefully. She whispers;</p><p>"I love you."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rebecca is up on a small stool with a paint roller in her hand as 'The Foundations' play on the radio. She snaps her fingers with a bounce in her step. After a month full of nausea and vomiting, a little pain doesn't feel so bad. So she forces herself to work in the nursery. She stands back to check her work, soft purple bandana holding back her hair. Her head tilts over a missed patch where she plans on setting the crib.</p><p>Rebecca chuckles over the thought of leaving the telescope near the window. Maybe she would teach her baby to study the stars. Maybe her baby would be the one going off to the moon someday.</p><p>She shakes her head over the daydream, suddenly curious if she's missed any updates on America's first attempt in doing so.</p><p>Rebecca bops her head to the song, humming to herself when the telephone rings from the kitchen. She leans over with bended knees and instantly regrets the maneuver. She exhales heavily over the thought of walking all the way into the kitchen. Her hands find her cheeks, warm to the touch.</p><p>She stumbles forward, managing to find the wall to aid in her slowing settling on the ground. Rebecca lays down on the floor and tries to breathe through her sudden pain. She holds a hand over her stomach, closing her eyes to focus on her inhale.</p><p>She lifts her palm after a moment to realize that leaning on wet paint has caused her hand to turn a shade of green. She looks down at her stomach, chuckling over the green handprint over her top;</p><p>"Oh sweet baby; Your mother has gone and done something very stupid. Your room looks like a cucumber exploded...it looked so good on the sample...Maybe we should change your room to yellow instead."</p><p>She lays back down, soft hand over her belly as she reimagines her vision for the nursery. Yellow would make sense the more she thinks it over. She covers her mouth, laughing softly over the missed call and her wasted day painting a color she will swap out anyways;</p><p>"Good job Rebecca…"</p>
<hr/><p>Rebecca is four months pregnant when she nearly stumbles down the staircase. She lets the laundry basket fall in her sudden pain and holds onto the banister for dear life. Her vision blurs, on the verge of fainting when the front door opens.</p><p>"Rebecca? Brian? Helloooo."</p><p>She assumes it's one of Brian's sisters based on a voice she's only heard over the phone once or twice.</p><p>Rebecca pulls her eyelids open, face to face with a brunette in her bright red lipstick, "Becks! Good god. What the hell…!"</p><p>The woman brushes it off, relying on the wall to hold her head up, "I'm just a little dizzy. I’m fine.”</p><p>The woman glares with a smirk, "Honey, your lingerie is lining the staircase to greet your guest, mmkay? Lean on my shoulder and let's get you downstairs. I'll get the clothes."</p><p>Rebecca grins, somewhat grateful for the help though preferring to keep her privacy. She smirks, "What are you doing in town Miss Susan."</p><p>Susan shrugs and snaps her gum, "There's a supposed moon landing. Thought we could watch together as long as I'm around."</p><p>Rebecca laughs, suddenly unsure if she wants an answer to her repeated question, "And what, are you doing in town."</p><p>She smiles, earrings swaying with her as she aids Rebecca to the sofa, "I came out here to see my boyfriend and I just got... en-gahggged!"</p><p>"Oh my gosh! That is wonderful. When is the wedding?"</p><p>She shrugs, "Eh, we'll cross that bridge when it happens."</p><p>"Well I'm very happy for you."</p><p>"What's up with you? Falling down the staircase. Are you alright?"</p><p>"Well," she takes an inhale, a hand over her stomach. Rebecca is suddenly aware of her lack of makeup when she looks at Susan, now somewhat self-conscious, "I'm. Brian and I are expecting."</p><p>"Damn it, I knew it! I knew you were glowing. Look at you! Mom to be,' suddenly she's serious as she sits beside her on the sofa, 'How's Brian."</p><p>Rebecca lifts a shoulder and keeps positive as she rubs her small baby bump, "He's wonderful. Really."</p><p>"Huh…"</p><p>"Why do you ask?"</p><p>"No reason,' she scratches her head absent-mindedly, 'Just, thought I'd ask."</p><p>Rebecca smirks, picking up on a vague response and distant focus, "Oh come on, something must be on your mind."</p><p>Susan shakes her head and moves to stand, "Nothing. You stay right there, I’m going to go pick up your clothes for you. You go turn on the television before we miss out on some history in the making."</p><p>Rebecca smiles. She likes Susan, straight to the point and a bit flighty for her taste but she is kind-hearted and genuine. Maybe Brian would stop being so stubborn about including his two sisters in their life. After all, their baby should know who Susan and Elaine are.</p>
<hr/><p>Rebecca stirs in the middle of the night after a day full of fainting and nausea. She reaches for her growing now five month baby bump…</p><p>Her hand feels a thump. Her eyes open wide. Rebecca moves her hand softly over her belly, gasping with a giddy whisper as she calls for her husband;</p><p>"Brian! Brian? Wake up sweetheart…"</p><p>He grumbles at her bedside, rattled from sleep when he looks toward her, "What Becca. Are you okay?!"</p><p>"The baby is kicking! Oh my gosh, our baby is kicking-."</p><p>He glares when he looks up, half asleep. He turns away from her the second she says 'baby' and tugs the blanket up above his shoulder;</p><p>"Go to sleep hon. You need it."</p><p>Rebecca is far too distracted as she sits up to lay both hands over her stomach.</p><p>For all the dizzy spells, nausea, fainting and all the blood she's coughed up into the sink, this would be worthwhile. She touches wherever she feels a kick and mutters a whisper she hopes her baby can hear;</p><p>"I love you, Little One."</p>
<hr/><p>Six months have gone by slowly for Rebecca, too sick to move or to even have a desire to fix her hair. She's on the sofa in front of the television with her eyes drooping closed.</p><p>The nursery is her biggest regret, unable to decorate it the way she would have preferred now that she's hired a group to do it all for her. The team pacing in and out while she tries to make the most of her month.</p><p>Ever the perfectionist who puts on a front, she can hardly stand up and it remains to be what bothers her most. How weak she must appear to her hired team and guests!</p><p>"You need to drink something honey."</p><p>Thank goodness for Elaine and her husband! Taking a week to stop by and help Rebecca during the next few days. Ever since Susan shared the news with her sister, Elaine has called Rebecca at least once a week to check in and receive an update.</p><p>The past few missed calls have signaled Elaine that her sister in law needs some help that she is all too happy to provide.</p><p>Rebecca takes the teacup with her shaky hands and sips it slowly with her pale lips. Elaine rubs Rebecca's back with a gentle smile;</p><p>"Do you have any names picked out for the baby?"</p><p>Rebecca holds her head unable to smile. She stares vacantly forward, "Well. If it's a girl, I was thinking Katherine. Perhaps Michelle. If it's a boy maybe...oh gosh Elaine I'm so sorry-."</p><p>"Nope! Do not apologize," Brian's sister takes the hint and reaches to aid Rebecca in standing and in moving into the bathroom. Ever the most empathetic in the Banner family, Elaine moves to hold Rebecca's hair back through the unpleasant experience.</p><p>Elaine smiles consolingly over the encounter as Rebecca vomits everything from her stomach;</p><p>"I hope you will come stay with me when it's my turn."</p><p>Rebecca holds her head and widens her focus momentarily, "Oh my gosh, are you pregnant too…? Are you and Morris expecting?"</p><p>Elaine shakes her head, "No, but one day! Can I get you anything, dear?"</p><p>Rebecca can hardly nod, seeing lights flash against her eyelids, "No but thank you, Elaine. For everything you've done this weekend. This is not what I had planned for you and Morris when you told me you were coming out from California-."</p><p>"Oh please. He loves doing projects around the house. Trust me, Morris is in heaven reorganizing your garage. As long as he can play golf tomorrow,' she holds her smile, reaching to adjust her sister-in-law's hair, 'Would you feel more alive with a little blush? Can I do your makeup?"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, yes! I've had people coming and going from my home all month long and I look like an absolute ghost."</p><p>"No you don't! Let's get you a new dress this week. Something a little more loose and flowy and the waist...I selfishly really just want to go shopping with you." The two women chuckle as Elaine twirls Rebecca's hair into a fashionable bun, "Do you think you can hold down some crackers? You need to try and eat something."</p><p>Rebecca nods, clutching her stomach and moves to stand.</p>
<hr/><p>After seven months of being told 'everything is fine' Rebecca embraces the pain. Her body aches and the inability to craft or decorate her home are causing a bit of a depression.</p><p>She refuses to get out of bed this morning, hiding her face from</p><p>Brian who calls for her.</p><p>Rebecca is crying silently against her pillow when Brian carefully removes her blanket. He sits at her bedside infuriated and punches the wall. She lifts a hand to her hair;</p><p>"Brian!"</p><p>"You're sick! It has been seven months of this,' he stands to head toward the kitchen in a brisk walk, 'I'm calling the doctor because there is something very wrong."</p><p>"Calling the doctor won't help,' she sniffles breathlessly through her sobbing, struggling to stand as she moves to follow him, 'Brian please-."</p><p>He pauses in his mission and leans forward to catch her when she screams, doubled over in pure agony. Brian shakes his head, "This is not okay Rebecca! Look at you!"</p><p>"Brian…I. I- need you. Right now. We need you right now, not the doctor."</p><p>His hand reaches gently for her face. He's disgusted with the process, hoping in his heart that this all comes to an abrupt end. He curses the unborn child in his mind with a bitterness in his heart.</p><p>Rebecca lays her head over his shoulder as they sit on the ground, wanting her husband close. Brian gives in and holds her in his arms.</p>
<hr/><p>Brian has no problem catering to Rebecca's request for an all vegetable sandwich though slightly confused over why she wouldn't want her typical turkey.</p><p>She's thin for being eight months pregnant, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.</p><p>It hurts to walk and to clean. She breaks every few minutes, feeling the agony in her gut. Her baby can't come fast enough.</p><p>Rebecca stays as positive as she can through it all, anxious to meet her child and hold them in her arms. She's looking through old photos while Brian slaps together her sandwich. She lifts a photo in sepia;</p><p>"Is this your mother as a child?"</p><p>Brian ignores her initially, eventually swapping her dish for the Polaroid. He studies the image and answers harshly, "No. It's Elaine. Fifth grade. Where did you get this."</p><p>"Susan sent a few photos." She lowers her head and addresses her meal, "Thank you. You know, I've still never seen photos of you as a child. You or your parents. What were they like?"</p><p>He grunts and moves for the car keys, "I'm going out for a bit."</p><p>Rebecca rubs her hands together, "Okay, do you want to, maybe talk about choosing a name for the baby when -."</p><p>"I'm really busy Rebecca. I don't have the time."</p><p>"Okay,' she rubs her knee nervously, 'I guess I'll just, go through the baby book again?"</p><p>"I'll be home later."</p><p>Her hand falls over her stomach. She can't explain what she's feeling, she only knows that something is wrong. Rebecca whispers hesitantly.</p><p>"Brian?"</p><p>"What," he pauses with an irritated response.</p><p>She exhales and holds her chest, "Brian I can't-."</p><p>"Rebecca?!" He scrambles to her side.</p><p>"I can't…"</p><p>"You can't what?! Rebecca, sweetheart, I'm done. I'm done with this. We're going to the doctor, MY doctor. Now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baby Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rebecca welcomes home Robert Bruce Banner. Brian hires a nurse to keep his wife from their child.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca is quickly ushered into a C-Section after the doctors are finally able to calm her enough to go through the process.</p><p>She is panicked the moment she awakens in search of her baby. The nurses try to console Rebecca that her new son is under extensive supervision and is currently undergoing his third test since being born upon the request of Brian Banner.</p><p>Her hair is a mess after a week of emergency care and a day of surgery, an IV halfway up her arm when she snaps aggressively, "I want to see my baby! I want to hold my baby!"</p><p>The nurses give each other a look, consenting to let the new mother hold her child for a few minutes, "We'll go check in on the ICU and see if we can bring him upstairs-."</p><p>"I want to see him!" Rebecca holds her head, emotions a mess as she cries into her hands.</p><p>Brian enters the room cautiously, anxious to see his wife awake, "Becky you're up! What's wrong?"</p><p>She breathes heavy, "They took him- they took our son to check him over because of your incident at work- Brian-."</p><p>"I know, I truly think there's something wrong with it-."</p><p>"Mrs. Banner?," the couple are interrupted when a nurse comes in with a light blue blanket and a small baby just under 5 pounds.</p><p>Rebecca holds her heart, a tear still slipping down her cheek when she reaches for him. The newborn fusses in pure confusion, his small arm already bloody from a test tube. She comforts him in his tears and lifts a careful finger across his cheek;</p><p>"Oh baby, my baby...it's okay. Your mom is here, no one is going to hurt you, sweetheart. You're safe, I've got you baby. Shh."</p><p>The nurse bites her lip and moves outside the door to give the family a moment before taking the baby back for testing. She softly closes the door behind her.</p><p>The boy settles in his mother's arms, recognizing her voice from the many 'conversations' she's had with him during the pregnancy. Her lips touch his small forehead. She whispers;</p><p>"Oh Brian. He's perfect."</p><p>He huffs.</p><p>She studies his small features, eyes never moving from her son, "I did some research and I thought...I thought we would name him after our fathers. I thought that it would be a nice tribute to them...what do you think?"</p><p>Brian keeps his arms crossed, seated in the corner without a word.</p><p>Rebecca lifts her shoulder, gentle finger brushing the baby's cheek when he sneezes. She chuckles, finding her baby absolutely adorable;</p><p>"Robert, Robert Bruce Banner, do you like it?"</p><p>Brian finally lifts his head, eyes wide, "Why-."</p><p>The nurse returns with her arms extended, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Banner, but we should let the doctor finish the examination."</p><p>Rebecca looks up sadly, the baby finally calm in her arms, "Oh. Does he…does he really-Have to…?"</p><p>"This will be quick, I promise I'll give him right back."</p><p>Rebecca looks down at her child, starting to fuss as he is handed back to the nurse who has done nothing but poke at him.</p><p>Brian lowers his head and clasps his hands, "It's the radiation Rebecca, it could have altered his DNA…"</p><p>She bites her cheek, watching even once the nurse is gone from view and holds her hand in her hair.</p><p>"This is for the best," Brian mutters.</p><p>Rebecca has resorted to biting her fingernail, never moving her eyes from off the door.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>2 months later...</em> </b>
</p><p>Rebecca trembles with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, as she cuddles her baby at the edge of the bed to make up for lost time. He's been home for two weeks, away from his mother for tests that only come back negative.</p><p>Rather than supporting, Brian looks up from their bed and grumbles,</p><p>"Put him to bed."</p><p>She closes her eyes, "He's asleep Brian, I don't want to rattle him."</p><p>He growls, "Rebecca! If I have to put him to bed-."</p><p>She scowls, "I wish you would! You haven't even looked at him since he was born! You haven't held him- not once! Why?!"</p><p>"Rebecca, don't."</p><p>"But if you would just-."</p><p>"Rebecca!"</p><p>She hesitates and stands with a heavy exhale, holding Robert close to her. Brian grinds his teeth together and moves to stand in a huff;</p><p>"Give it to me."</p><p>She pulls away initially, startled over his request. He nods quietly;</p><p>"Now."</p><p>Rebecca compiles, carefully setting her baby in Brian's awkward hold. She brushes his head, "Watch his neck, Brian."</p><p>"Go to bed please."</p><p>"His blanket is on the side of the crib."</p><p>She hugs her elbows, watching Brian hold their son at an awkward distance as he moves swiftly for the nursery.</p><p>Brian keeps grinding his teeth as he studies the child, rolling his eyes over the baby's squirming, "Hold still."</p><p>The baby's brown eyes widen over his father, generally quiet for someone holding him for the first time. Brian swiftly tosses Robert into his bed, the baby enduring a quick rush to the head and alert to everything happening around him. Brian swiftly reaches for the light switch and slams the door behind him.</p><p>Rebecca leans in the door frame as Brian comes storming back into the room. She holds her heart, "I think he's crying-."</p><p>"Leave him! Alone. He needs to learn how to sleep on his own."</p><p>"Did you give him his blanket-."</p><p>"Come to bed Rebecca."</p><p>She tilts her head, "Brian, he might need me-."</p><p>"He doesn't need you! Come to bed."</p><hr/><p>Rebecca is on the phone with Elaine when Brian comes home from work one evening, wrapping up her conversation on all things 'Robert Bruce' related.</p><p>She ends the call, giving her baby a glance as he spins a toy on his back. She tugs her fingers nervously over leaving him temporarily unattended.</p><p>"I was able to schedule a nurse like we talked about,’ he moves to scoop Rebecca's meal into his plate, 'She starts next week.”</p><p>"Brian I don't like this,' she sits in her seat at the table, 'Having someone else live with us to watch over our son-."</p><p>"It'll be fine! We can get away, escape reality for a bit. She can entertain the kid- and we can get away for our anniversary. Speaking of which, I booked us a trip. It'll be great. Sit Rebecca."</p><p>She lowers her head, "I have to feed Robert-."</p><p>"Rebecca-...I just got in from work, I'd like to see my wife."</p><p>She nods, begrudgingly taking up her own plate. Her baby seems content enough but there is a subtle guilt in her core for leaving him alone while she addresses her husband.</p><p>Brian smiles for the first time in a while, so she does the same. Her eyes flick between her son and her husband with a sudden concern she hasn't thought of before, hoping that he will eventually acknowledge Robert's existence.</p><hr/><p>Nurse Meachum seems far more preoccupied in the television than her son while Rebecca reads off her care sheet. Her luggage is at her heel as she addresses the folded paper, watching the nurse yawn over her requests;</p><p>"His bottle- I'm sorry, am I boring you?"</p><p>Meachum shakes her head, irritated by the mother's over protective nature, "Honey, I've raised 8 kids before yours."</p><p>"I'm not asking you to raise him, I'm asking you to watch him-!," she snaps defensively.</p><p>Brian comes down the stairs behind her and kisses Rebecca's cheek, "Are you ready dear? Let's go."</p><p>Rebecca stammers over their third vacation for the month, saddened over missing her son's first few months of life. He's gotten bigger, stronger. The baby is still quiet as he takes in every bit of the world around him. The only time he has tried speaking is with Rebecca, still unsure of the other man who would appear to share the house with them.</p><p>She crouches with the intent of bidding her son 'goodbye' for her hand to be caught and pulled gently by Brian.</p><p>The nurse waves, closes the door, and returns to the television.</p><p>Robert comes to the realization that he's left alone, missing the one kind voice that speaks to him, holds him, feeds him, and gives him attention. He freezes, curiosity taking over while he whacks a toy in his playpen the nurse tends to leave him inside of for hours on end.</p><hr/><p>At two years old, Rebecca was beginning to regret missing most of his early moments. She was absent for his first word, his first steps, his first tooth.</p><p>They still have their time, however. And watching him hand her a book and say 'pwease' is her favorite part of the day. He loves her voice, eager to sit with his mother who is usually out doing the things Brian tells her to do.</p><p>But tonight is different. Nurse Meachum has been asked to take the night off so that Rebecca can enjoy a few hours alone with her son. And of course, he wants to read.</p><p>She grins and crosses her legs, tapping her thigh so that he can get comfortable on her lap. Her fingers find his thick brown curls, planting a kiss over his small cheek when he plops down with a book larger than he is.</p><p>Rebecca takes the edges, "Are we reading baby? What are we reading?"</p><p>"Books."</p><p>"Books, huh? Which one baby, can you tell me which one you picked out?"</p><p>"This one."</p><p>She chuckles, laying her head against his smaller one, "This one? This one is about stars. Can you say stars?"</p><p>"Stars."</p><p>"Yes, baby."</p><p>He has started to pull his head back when she holds the book over his lap for them and she's unsure why. She holds it further today, curious to test a theory, "Can you see that baby?"</p><p>He shakes his head, small knees in his chest, "No mama."</p><p>Rebecca contorts her mouth and shifts their close position only momentarily, "I'm going to hold your book a little further away okay? You tell me if you can see the pictures?" He nods when she stands at distance. She smirks, "You might need glasses.”</p><p>"Glasses?"</p><p>"Yes. Nurse Meachum wears them- Nevermind. We'll make an appointment sometime. Come sit and let's read before your daddy gets home and mommy needs to go make dinner. Come sit Robert. Can we try your name again today? Can you try saying 'Robert Bruce?' Can you say your name for mommy?"</p><p>He struggles, only to give up and mumble, "Bruce."</p><p>She chuckles, "'Bruce' huh? You still say 'Bruce' much better...alright. Come sit by mommy, 'Bruce Banner' and we'll read about the stars."</p><hr/><p>Rebecca is busy sewing one of Brian's shirts while Meachum entertains her baby. The boy fusses with her, uninterested in the toy she's forcibly offering and doesn't respond to his name.</p><p>Meachum is gradually losing her patience and raises her volume, "Robert Banner! You are not being a very good boy today! Wait until I tell your father-!"</p><p>Rebecca looks up furious over their encounter and how they're handling each other. He doesn’t want her and she’s forcing an interaction purely for Rebecca’s sake. Meachum moves to grab at his small wrist when he tries to run off and gets into his face. He cringes and pulls away, falling backward with a preference to be alone.</p><p>Rebecca intervenes with a gentle tone, "Meachum, I've got this. You can take off for the day."</p><p>She crouches and tilts her head once they’re alone, watching her son wipe a tiny hand over his eye, "What's wrong Bruce."</p><p>He ignores, clearly upset with tears in his eyes. She reaches to touch his back only for him to push her away. She responds quickly to address an action she's never seen her son try before, unsure where he's learned to push other than perhaps Meachum. Now that she's witnessed the nurse in action, Rebecca plots an intervention to address the clear lack of patience with her child. For now, he remains her primary concern;</p><p>"Robert Bruce Banner! We do not push in this house. We are nice to each other. Be gentle.”</p><p>He's clearly getting more upset so she stays soft and patient, "Can you look at me baby? Can you say 'sorry' to mommy?"</p><p>Her son breaks in that moment, reaching carefully to hug his mother as he cries on her shoulder, "Sorry mama. Sorry mama!"</p><p>She rubs his small back, "Baby boy, what's wrong?"</p><p>His lip quivers with what’s on his mind, "Daddy hate me!"</p><p>"No baby, he doesn't hate you-."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Bruce? Please look at me,' he obeys, 'Daddy is just-...very busy with work."</p><p>She brushes away his tears with her thumb and offers a smile, "We love you, Bruce. You are mine. You are my baby, and you are precious to me. I love you to the stars and back. Don't cry.”</p><p>"Love you mama," he sniffles breathlessly.</p><p>Rebecca smiles and hugs him close, her hand holding his small head against her heart. She's learning that he's sensitive, alert to every little thing he sees and hears.</p><p>"Hey! Why don't you go back to building that fabulous 'science project' of yours while I make dinner? Maybe we'll show daddy together later?"</p><p>Bruce awaits the moment eagerly but 'later' never comes.</p><p>Brian arrives home and slips Meachum a little extra cash to remove Bruce from the room and to keep him from his parents. It works, for now. After all, he can't reach the new lock on the door to his nursery no matter how hard he’s trying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Bruce experiments with anything he can get his hands on. Susan and her now husband come by for a short impromptu visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce wakes up just in time to run to the window and watch his parents drive off in that dreaded silver machine.</p><p>He saw the luggage yesterday and he knows that usually means his mom won't be back for at least a week.</p><p>He rests his chin on his stacked hands, busy gazing out the window. He's alone for a while before Meachum even bothers to enter his nursery, urging the three year old to follow;</p><p>"Come on Robert."</p><p>He ignores. It's not necessarily on purpose, he is just distracted.</p><p>"Robert!" She calls a second time.</p><p>Why all the names? What was his name? He places his small bare feet on the ground walking from the carpet of his room into the cold tiled kitchen.</p><p>The only other person to call him 'Robert' was his father. Rebecca would correct him with 'Bruce', but even those moments were rare. Brian hardly acknowledges his son's existence let alone talk to him.</p><p>Bruce has tried to make his way to Brian but he's always called away with Meachum coming in and dragging the child into another room.</p><p>Right now, the boy wants his mother. He crawls into the chair and stares at Meachum's coffee cup, unsure of why the nurse wanted him to leave his room. She wasn't exactly offering him breakfast. He lays his small elbows on the table, knees on the chair;</p><p>"When mama come home?"</p><p>She sips her coffee and reads the paper. He can't say Meachum so he calls her 'Nurse,' trying to get her attention.</p><p>She stands without a word, tossing a bowl of cold oatmeal onto the table with a small spoon. She lifts her coffee and moves into the other room.</p><p>He wrinkles his nose over her lack of communication. He places his hands on the chair, slowly pushing himself off. His feet dash back onto the carpet looking for his care-taker. She's sunk back into the sofa, watching a TV program. She barely looks up before yelling, "ROBERT! Go eat breakfast now."</p><p>He jumps, startled by her tone. He turns back around and runs back into the kitchen, climbing back onto the chair. He's not hungry, he'd rather explore. The three year old finds his spoon to be the most entertaining part of the table. So he grabs it and crawls back down. As long as he plays in the kitchen, Meachum can't see him and therefore can't yell at him.</p><p>He narrows his focus on that tempting electric socket. What was that big word? Experiment! Yes! It was an experiment! Bruce can't resist so he heads for that thing in the wall. He gets on his knees, studying the small rectangles before analyzing his spoon. It should fit.</p><p>His tongue twirls on the roof of his mouth as he jams it inward. A blue light sparks as he pulls away. His small mouth is an 'o' as he studies the socket. There's some sort of chemical, some sort of force pushing and pulling. He knows it has something to do with the spoon...what causes it? Why? It's his favorite question; 'Why?'</p><p>Bruce pulls back, feeling dizzy and looking for more things to 'experiment' with.</p><hr/><p>Brian Banner keeps himself busy on a Saturday evening, changing all the locks on every door now that his son has figured out how to break in and out of any room he wants. As long as he stacks enough books to stand on, he can reach.</p><p>Brian's temper flares, throwing the screw-driver to the ground to sip his beer.</p><p>Bruce stays quietly behind him, not making a sound and pushing his limits. He's holding a book, tempted to ask his dad for some attention even if he knows the question will be ignored. He settles quietly, observing the older man as he works on the lock. Bruce finds his dad impressive. There is nothing he can't fix or create, even if he is an intimidating stranger. This is the closest he's been to Brian in a while, so the toddler tests his limits with a question, "What you doing?"</p><p>Brian throws his tool down and screams, "Nurse Meachum!"</p><p>"Daddy?," Bruce calls timidly. He's never tried it before- calling his dad directly. And Brian doesn't appear to like it very much as he yells for the nurse one more time;</p><p>"Meachum! What do I pay you for?!"</p><p>The startled woman runs by and grabs the child's wrist, "I'm sorry Mr. Banner, please forgive me, I lost track of where he went."</p><p>"Keep him busy!"</p><p>She drags him along, "Yes Mr. Banner."</p><p>Down the stairs and through the hall. She opens the back door and throws Bruce outside, "Go."</p><p>He shakes, pulling at the door handle, "Nurse? Mommy!" He falls back, losing his balance. The nurse yells in an angry outburst from the kitchen, "Will you go play?!"</p><p>He rubs at his eyes, frustrated and alone again. He searches the yard and moves for the garage. Maybe if he finds enough scraps he can create something. Wires, metal; he collects anything he can get his small hands on.</p><hr/><p>Rebecca smiles as she watches her son's face light up. They're alone together on his first real outing to the Armstrong Air and Space museum. He stays close to his mother, hand in hers with his eyes wide over the various rooms. She had wanted to take him the year it opened, for his birthday, but life had gotten in the way.</p><p>His reaction to the exhibits is exactly what she expected it would be; he's completely memorized. She points to what he can touch and eagerly reads him every plaque he requests an explanation for with a polite 'pwease' and 't’ank you'.</p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>"Yes Bruce?," She takes back his hand.</p><p>"When we go to moon?"</p><p>She chuckles, "When are we going? Hmm. Let's see. Well, going to the real moon is very expensive. It takes a lot of training and practice, like that plaque said, do you remember?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do you think you'll be an astronaut someday?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?,' she can't help but chuckle, 'Why not."</p><p>He answers thoughtfully, "I will build rocket."</p><p>"Oh! I see."</p><p>"When I'm big though."</p><p>"I see. Well. Maybe when we get home, we can build our own spaceship and go wherever you want."</p><p>He looks up at her, large brown eyes meeting hers, "Mommy silly."</p><p>She dramatically lays a hand on her hip, pausing in their walk, "Silly?! You think I'm silly?"</p><p>He laughs, "Yeah."</p><p>"Oh that's it,' she crouches and reaches to tickle him, content to hear her son squeal squirm and giggle, 'I'm going to eat you up Little One!"</p><p>"No mommy!"</p><p>"No? Okay. I won't." She pauses, somehow on her knees at his eye level. He giggles and tries to tickle her back. She gasps playfully, "Hey you."</p><p>"Hey you."</p><p>Rebecca suddenly remembers they're tickling and playing far too loud in public, met with various staredowns. She coughs and stands to brush off her plaid trousers. She takes his hand once more, "I'm thinking, we...go grab a milkshake to split. What do you think about that? Chocolate or strawberry?”</p><p>"Strawberry?"</p><p>"Oh you are your mother's son; Yes baby."</p><hr/><p>Susan is over with her husband, passing through on a road trip to spend a day with family.</p><p>Rebecca is home, her white dress stained at the bottom due to her cooking accident this afternoon, soft purple headband in her hair. She looks out in the yard with a hand over her sunglasses in the warm summer heat.</p><p>Susan is in her heels, snapping her gum and having a ball chasing her nephew around the trees. She pauses to take a breath and kicks off her shoes, addressing Rebecca as she passes, "Oof! Kid's got energy- I'm coming Bobby!"</p><p>Rebecca laughs, "We call him Bruce now."</p><p>She contorts her mouth in a panting breath, "What? Why?" Bruce charges toward his aunt, disappointed with their game coming to a pause. He grabs her leg;</p><p>"Auntie?"</p><p>She scrambles dramatically, "I'm comin kid! Go hide."</p><p>"It your turn."</p><p>"Shit! Is it my turn?! Okay! I'll go hide."</p><p>Rebecca lifts a finger, "Susan!"</p><p>"'Shoot', I said 'shoot'."</p><p>It's the happiest she's seen her son since their museum outing a few months prior. She watches Susan's husband roll his eyes and reaches for the lemonade. She tucks her dress and tries to make conversation, "Do you think you'll ever have a little one?"</p><p>He scoffs, "No. Sue told me she doesn't want kids."</p><p>"Oh,' she steals a cookie from the tray in front and crosses her knees, 'Well. What about a puppy?"</p><p>"Dogs? No. No pets."</p><p>Rebecca chews slowly, brushing the crumbs on her fingertips as she tries one more time to start a conversation, "What do you do for work again? How is that going?"</p><p>He reaches for a cigarette, "Fine. You got a lighter?"</p><p>She swallows, frozen in the awkward conversation on the back patio. She nods, "Yes, give me, just a minute. I think Meachum might have one."</p><p>Susan fans herself, other hand over her hip, "Do you have a ball or something I can kick around from here? Without- running? Auntie is exhausted."</p><p>”No.”</p><p>”No? What do you mean ‘no’? You don’t have a soccer ball? A baseball we can catch?”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>A car beeps, causing Bruce to go quiet. He wanders toward the patio to look for his mother. Susan's husband takes up a glass, "Here kid, you need a drink? Wanna try my beer?"</p><p>Susan reaches to slap his shoulder, "Stop it! You can't give a toddler beer!"</p><p>He laughs, waving toward Brian as he chooses to take the back gate and go into the yard. Susan lifts her arms, "There's my brother! How are you?"</p><p>He glares, uninterested in the company. Rebecca makes her way back outside with the lighter in hand, "Oh Brian, you're home early! Look who decided to stop by?"</p><p>"I can see that," he shrugs off his suit jacket and moves to head inside. He turns, spotting Bruce as the boy fiddles with a stray wire he’s found in the yard by the shed, "Nurse Meachum!"</p><p>Rebecca jumps over his yell, her eyes shutting. She holds the chair in front of her, "I don't think she's necessary right now, Bruce is busy playing with his aunt-."</p><p>"He should be inside, not disrupting your guests."</p><p>Susan shrugs, "He's really not bothering me, just let him play."</p><p>"He can play inside!"</p><p>The nurse hurries out, scrambling to locate the boy who hides behind a tree in a game. She grumbles, "Robert!"</p><p>He makes a break for it, looping around the back. Susan laughs and meets him at the end, "Gotcha! You roaring dinosaur."</p><p>"Roar," he laughs. She holds him over her hip and walks him back to the patio to hand the boy over to the nurse. His smile vanishes, positioned awkwardly against the woman he doesn't want to be with.</p><p>Rebecca tucks her head as Brian, the nurse and her son head inside.</p><p>Susan nods, "My brother is in a mood."</p><p>Her husband moves to stand, "I think that's our cue to leave."</p><p>Rebecca tugs at her fingers, reaching for the tray in front of her, "Take some cookies for the road?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce gets his glasses...and gets his bored self into some trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Rebecca lifts the wide circular frames, watching Bruce carefully when she slips them onto his small face. She can't help but chuckle, "Oh my."</p><p>He licks his lip, his feet swinging as he studies his mother's every move. She chuckles once more and reaches for her camera, "You look cute baby. Can you smile? I can send a photo to Aunt Elaine and show off your new glasses."</p><p>He doesn't comply. Smiling sounds far too boring for his taste when he could be exploring the garage for scrap metal left behind by his father. That, or watching that finicky square box that sits on the bottom of each wall glow a spooky blue color. Playing with electricity has become his new favorite hobby once ‘Mom' is asleep and he’s bored alone.</p><p>The frames of his glasses feel heavy. The lenses drop down his nose so he rips the glasses from his face. Rebecca catches them from his small hands. Her three year old mumbles and turns away, "No thank you."</p><p>She can't help but chuckle, securing her son back in his chair, "Now, you wait just a minute Mister."</p><p>He freezes because his mother says so, tolerating her replacing the glasses onto his small face. She cleverly reaches for one of his favorite books, coming to the kitchen prepared for a battle the eye doctor warned her about, "Look baby, can you see the pictures?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes! Good! That's wonderful. Can you see the letters," she turns the page.</p><p>He nods, "Yes, mama."</p><p>"What letter is that?"</p><p>"'A'."</p><p>"Yes! Good job sweet boy, what about that one."</p><p>He bites his lip and rolls his tongue over his cheek in a habit he's learned from his mother, "'B'."</p><p>"Yes,' she could blast the radio and dance around the kitchen she is so happy, 'Things are easier to see, huh?"</p><p>He nods, maybe the glasses aren't so bad, "Yes."</p><p>She dances around herself in her own song, swinging her head to make him chuckle. She knows he enjoys seeing her laugh. He tilts his own head to her made up song, hanging on her every word in their time together.</p><p>Rebecca cups his face in her two hands, offering a smile. She tilts his head down and plants an elongated kiss on his forehead;</p><p>"Do you know mommy loves you?"</p><p>He melts over her touch, unsure of her comfort. She's always away, never home long enough to have enough time with him. Even so, she's the only one in the home who reassures the small child that he is loved. The only one who makes contact and touches his face. The only one who bothers to hold his hand when he's sick. The only one who asks him questions and cares enough to help him see better.</p><p>He's frozen with his head tilted against her left hand. Bruce likes how she feels, soft and gentle. It's warmer than his stuffed plush he's taken comfort in for the past three and half years.</p><p>His eyes never move from hers when he notices for the first time, thanks to his new lenses, that they're brown too; just like his.</p><p>Her child looks broken when Rebecca tries to move her hand, realizing he's positioned himself in a way that prevents her from moving. His head isn't heavy, though his intent is evident; he wants affection. She brushes her nose against his when she realizes he wants attention, "Come here sweet boy."</p><p>He hugs her emotionlessly, confused, tormented, and half ready to throw a fit when Meachum calls for him, "Your father just pulled up. Should we get ready for bed?"</p><p>Rebecca laughs, pulling away from her disgruntled and suddenly emotionless son, "Goodness gracious! He hasn't eaten yet."</p><p>"Alright, then never mind.”</p><p>Rebecca nods and crouches down to collect a pot. Her son meets her halfway, looking up with his adorably large glasses, "I help?"</p><p>She cups his chin, startled though not surprised that he's able to swiftly climb on and off the kitchen chairs, "No, baby. I don't want you near the stove."</p><p>Brian enters and tosses the car keys on the nearby rack. He groans when he spots Rebecca working alongside Bruce and leaves his jacket on, "My boss invited us out tonight and we should go-."</p><p>She greets her husband with a smile and a kiss, moving to collect her ingredients, "I don't mind cooking."</p><p>"No! You've been on your feet all day."</p><p>Rebecca smirks with a lifted shoulder, "I guess. Let me just let the nurse know-."</p><p>"Let's go. Now, Rebecca."</p><p>"Alright, okay," She scrambles for her pocketbook. Even if she doesn't want to, she knows Brian will be happier if she complies. With a gentle hand through her son's curls she separates from him;</p><p>"Nurse Meachum? Can you boil Bruce some rice?"</p><p>The nurse grumbles and moves into the kitchen as Rebecca organizes herself to leave with Brian.</p><p>Bruce runs for the door, watching his parents drive off for the evening. He waits with his small hand pressed in the window.</p><p>Suddenly Meachum cares a lot less with what Bruce occupies himself with now that Rebecca is gone. And the unattended stove top looks rather interesting. It glows a funny color, begging to be touched just to see what will happen...</p><hr/><p>It's his second lecture of the night, but at least he's getting attention. Even if it's short lived. And testing Meachum's patience is borderline amusing; Even if he's already gotten his only plush and blanket taken away, apparently, due to the 'unreadable' act of bringing a rat into the house. She’s a demonic goblin in his mind, an unpredictable figure that exists only to scare him or keep him in line. </p><p>With his parent's out for the evening and the nurse probably asleep on the sofa, and Bruce is getting used to being alone. He can entertain himself with just about anything. The bookshelf seems to be the most interesting object at the moment. The young boy's curiosity once again takes over when he decides he's never seen the top and suddenly he needs to see the top.</p><p>Bruce falls backward. Without a cry, he stands up and moves to his heater Rebecca has left in his room to keep him warmer during the cool fall months. </p><p>"Robert!,' Meachum yells, 'Quiet down!"</p><p>His curiosity once again getting the best of him when he sprawls his hand over the machine. It's hot. Really hot. Almost like the stove. It topples over so he screams, his hand still burning.</p><p>He blows on his hand, maybe it doesn't hurt that bad. His skin seems to be peeling but maybe the stove was worse.</p><p>If he's not careful, Bruce knows he will lose his books next. But who cares? His mom is never home to read them. It's been months since they've spent longer than an hour together outside of doctors appointments.</p><p>But he has other priorities anyway. He has rooms yet to be explored, other hidden objects to find and new 'experiments' to try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian finally snaps on Christmas morning when Bruce assembles an erector set from his mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce can hear his parents from inside his nursery. They're talking loudly and it is far too many guests for his liking.</p><p>He likes the quiet, preferring to have silence. Bruce reaches for his blanket over the louder laughter from the living room. He hides underneath without any emotion. In the new darkness he reaches for his flashlight and his large book. His small hands fiddle with the pages, realizing it's upside down.</p><p>The boy works hard to readjust and flip it upright so that he can analyze every picture. It's a gift from his Aunt Elaine for his fourth birthday which was only a few days prior. This book is intriguing- after all, it seems Steve Rogers is alone for most of his adventures too. Ever polite and courteous, Bruce takes in every detail on his new favorite hero. He wears blue- Bruce prefers purple. He has a friend; a man named Barnes.</p><p>Bruce looks up toward his stuffed rabbit, hair tousled from his blanket. 'Guardian' would have to suffice as far as friends are concerned.</p><p>He gives up his book with a sudden curiosity. His room has been explored a million times over but the den was looking differently these days. His birthday consisted of receiving the one book from Aunt Elaine and a cupcake left on the counter that morning from his mother if he was 'good.' He must not have been because it seemed to have disappeared.</p><p>A day later, his mother had been busy redecorating for something she called 'Christmas.' The colors were bright with shades of red and green.</p><p>But over in the den stands that tall tree his mother puts up once a year around his birthday. He knows he gets a present, that his father won't go off to work and that the house will most likely be noisy for the next few days if this Christmas is anything like the last. Usually his Aunt Elaine or Aunt Susan will drop for a bit. He likes their company far better than the current bunch of adults he doesn't know.</p><p>For now he circles his room and lifts his rabbit to hold on the nearby blanket. Bruce curls up tightly, wishing he didn't topple his radiator so that he could still have warmth in his room. For now he's tired enough to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be 'Christmas', he'd love a new book.</p><hr/><p>The four-year-old stirs in his bed with anticipation and jittery legs. He wants to run and explore. He yawns and eyes the lock on his door. Bruce is smart enough to break it open and quietly makes his way through the hall and into the den.</p><p>He eyes the tree and crawls underneath. There's a neatly wrapped box with his name on it, 'Bruce'. He knows what his name looks like. He also sees the heart and the letters M.O.M. The gift is from his mother and he's all too excited to see what it is. With ‘Guardian’ on duty, he’s safe from any intruders. He shreds the wrapping paper, unable to read the box though he gets the gist. Bruce opens the box next and dumps the small pieces onto the crowd.</p><p>For the first time he is completely and utterly engulfed in a project that he can't burn his hands on or topple over. He's met his match with an erector set that his complex mind is able to put together fairly quick. Bruce's small hands are busy snapping each piece together on his large project that is quickly becoming the same size as he is. He's zeroed in and focused, the rest of his world faded in the background.</p><p>Brian Banner stands behind him with his mouth open wide as he watches Bruce speedily finishing his project. Brian is half asleep, stumbling for words, "Wha-."</p><p>Bruce looks up hopefully. He's completed the set and his father is giving him more attention than he ever has. Maybe his dad likes it? Maybe his dad will tell him that he's done 'a good job'.</p><p>The boy cringes when Brian swings a hand to destroy Bruce's complex creation and shouts violently into his face. It's the closest they've been in years, the most his father has ever spoken when he yells, "You monster!"</p><p>A large hand finds its way across his face, throwing the small boy off his feet and into the ground. It hurts but Bruce is currently too stunned to cry. His father has been loud before. Brian crouches to get back into his face, "You're a freak of nature! No kid your age should be able to do what you just did!"</p><p>Bruce runs into the corner to avoid another hit. The words don’t hurt but his father’s hand does. He lifts his hands. 'No' works when he’s tired of his moms tickling so he tries it now, unable to hold back his tears when Brian charges for him, "No, daddy-! No!"</p><p>"You think you can keep fooling your mother, I know better! You're an inhumane freak! Look at me-!"</p><p>Bruce ducks and screams, his cheeks burning and his body trembling from the encounter that doesn’t seem to end.</p><p>"Brian?! What-! Stop!,' Rebecca scrambles to Bruce’s side, watching her husband strike her child, 'Brian stop this!"</p><p>Her eyes are wide when Brian turns to slap her next. She holds her cheek and watches as Bruce charges for this mother, believing he can run to her aid.</p><p>Hitting was wrong, pushing was wrong, even Steve Rogers didn't hit anyone unless absolutely necessary. And maybe right now he can help his mother. Bruce calls for his father and doesn't like seeing his mother about to cry, "Daddy stop!"</p><p>Brian takes another swing, throwing the small child slightly into the air and against the wall. Rebecca moves in between them and wraps her arms around the boy doubled over and struggling to catch his breath. She pulls him into her lap and yells again, waiting for Brian to halt in his movement upon her intervention. Bruce finally screams in a fit, unable to communicate and terrified of his father. Being hit repeatedly is doing nothing for his attempt at talking.</p><p>Rebecca waits in her position, blocking Brian with her body, "Why did you hit him?! Why would you do that to our son!"</p><p>Brian yells and drops his hand, "He's not my son- he's a mutant!"</p><p>She cringes, shocked by his tone, "Brian-! This is insane. You’re getting worse!”</p><p>He reaches for her arm in an attempt to pull her away, "Stay away from him-!"</p><p>She tugs back, "Stop it! He's just a child!"</p><p>He stands back after accidentally knocking his wife now that she's in his way and yells louder, "Meachum!"</p><p>Rebecca studies her husband with wide eyes over the hit she's taken. She rubs her own cheek, waiting for Brian to take a temporary step back. She carefully lifts Bruce's chin despite his resistance, checking over his quickly bruising cheek the blood on his lip when she whispers, "Oh my god…"</p><p>Brian reaches one more time only for her to protectively throw herself back over her son and hide her face in his curls. Brian freezes and continues to shout instead, "I never wanted a child Rebecca! This is all your fault! All of it!"</p><p>She trembles quietly and tries to breathe. Meachum arrives at the bottom of the staircase, yelling herself, "Will you all pipe down?! You're so loud!"</p><p>Brian snaps and points to the child, "Take, that, thing, upstairs! I need to have a talk with my wife!"</p><p>Rebecca finally looks up, tearfully parting with her son who wrestles with Meachum. he wants his mother and only his mother. </p><p>Rebecca bites her fingernail as the nurse drags Bruce back to his room and studies her husband breathlessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. She is Good, But She Lies...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get worse at home. Jennifer is born. And Rebecca takes Bruce to the park.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce can't breathe this afternoon, watching with nothing but horror as the clock nears six o'clock. Frankly, he hasn't been able to breathe since Christmas. But that dreaded 6:00 means that Brian will home soon and Bruce wishes he would stay at work a little longer. That or wait until 2am to come home...maybe Bruce will get lucky tonight.</p><p>The young boy is still struggling after yesterday's torment; His small chest hurts from a beating he's not sure he deserved. If only he could pinpoint what made Brian so mad, Bruce would stop the action immediately.</p><p>The clock ticks closer to six; He holds his aching breath, bruised hand underneath his large pillow. He tastes blood in his mouth even though it's from a slap he's taken three days ago that cut his cheek.</p><p>He coughs and tucks his head. He can't cry, his dad hates tears. Sometimes...He takes a breath.</p><p>Maybe his mom would be home soon. Maybe she would calm him.</p><p>Bruce is tired and he's hungry. But venturing into the kitchen is dangerous. He reaches for a blanket, maybe he can stay hidden long enough to just sleep. Currently in the fetal position and he tucks himself underneath a blanket from his aunt Elaine. It's soft, it's blue.</p><p>Maybe his mom would be home tomorrow long enough for a story.</p><p>For now he hopes to hide long enough for Brian not to care about his existence. He's learning to keep quiet- sometimes it works.</p><p>Bruce hides his face the second he hears the door swing open. His father is loud when he starts shouting for the nurse and for Rebecca. When his mother doesn't seem to answer, Bruce starts to become concerned. Brian shouts over and over seemingly searching the house.</p><p>The young boy takes a breath and stands from his bed. He heads for the door, curious why his mother wouldn't be home.</p><p>He braved the door next to peer from inside with his eyes wide. He calls softly, "Mommy?"</p><p>Brian turns to make eye contact with the startled boy. Bruce panics, frozen in his position as his father steps forward with purpose.</p><p>"Where is she, you useless pest?!"</p><p>He tucks his head to avoid a hit directly in his face. He can handle a tugging at his shoulders.</p><p>Bruce keeps quiet. Over the past few months he's learning how to take a punch. Being so small and lightweight, Brian can throw him around with far too much ease. But Bruce is learning how to position himself, how to breathe so it hurts a little less.</p><p>Rebecca's arrival begins with a scream. She frantically moves to Bruce's side and shouts toward Brian for him to stop. Her eyes narrow;</p><p>"Brian! Why are you drinking already?!"</p><p>"Rebecca,' he retorts and pulls away, 'You don't understand."</p><p>"I'd like to, Brian! Talk to me, please," She tightens her molars and holds her son. She's practically forcing the shaking boy into her lap and against her frame that she can use her body as a shield if need be. If she turns him to face the wall, maybe he won't have to see his father looking like this. Bruce fights her momentarily until his head falls on her chest, listening to hear her pounding heartbeat. She covers his other ear in an attempt to block out Brian's screaming.</p><p>"Don't touch him Rebecca!"</p><p>Her jaw drops as she whispers, pocketbook still on her elbow, "Please, please stop shouting-."</p><p>"Give him to me!"</p><p>"He's fine where he is- please go downstairs, I'll be right behind you,' she tries to stay strong, 'He's just a child. Whatever he did to upset you, I'm sure he won't do it again."</p><p>"He's a monster! Why are you defending him?!"</p><p>"Please, go downstairs. Let me put Bruce to bed-."</p><p>"Rebecca, I swear-."</p><p>"Please stop shouting-."</p><p>The boy tries to squirm out of her grasp, sick of the large fist and that loud voice that persistently torments both he and his mother. She pulls him in close with a gentle yet firm tug back, so he surrenders. He takes a breath and shuts his eyes, trying to focus on her heartbeat instead of the screaming.</p><p>His mother's arms are safe, she's careful with him and always gentle. Bruce can feel the tension in her hold and the shake in her hands. Her voice is breaking as his parents argue over him. He shuts his eyes so tightly that he sees stars, unable to move from Rebecca's protective hold.</p><hr/><p>Bruce's lip is bleeding this summer morning, his eye a dark mess as Rebecca taps the ice pack from his face. He's vacant, sad, and quiet as she talks over the wired telephone.</p><p>She urges Bruce to look up as she adjusts the pack over his eye and continues her conversation over the phone;</p><p>"That's absolutely wonderful Morris! I am so happy for you and Elaine. She sounds perfect."</p><p>Bruce tilts his head as she lifts his chin, her eyes narrowing as she looks him over.</p><p>She chuckles, "Oh my. I bet Susan is honored to share her name...Brian and I cannot wait to meet Jennifer! Bruce is going to be so excited to meet his cousin."</p><p>The boy wrinkles his nose; what's a cousin?</p><p>Rebecca takes a seat across from Bruce once her phone call ends and offers him a smile, "So, your Aunt Elaine had a baby...she had a little girl."</p><p>Bruce doesn't react, busy tracing the lines on the table as he sits on his feet.</p><p>"Her name is Jennifer, so, you two are cousins. You'll have someone to play with when we go and visit. What do you think about that?"</p><p>He continues to ignore with his mind elsewhere.</p><p>Rebecca reaches for the ice pack and attempts to coax him to sit back in his former position, "Hold on, can you sit back for mommy? Your eye is going to get puffy-baby hold still. Bruce please-."</p><p>"No!," the boy squirms away in a panic. He wants his mother to stop addressing the bruises on his face and to leave him alone. The more she touches it the more the memory of how it happened comes back to haunt him. He wants nothing more than to go back up to his room and back into his pretend world where no one can hurt him.</p><p>Bruce mumbles to himself- something about 'daddy' is all Rebecca has heard.</p><p>She crouches patiently beside him on the kitchen floor, watching him zone out and play with a screw that's fallen from the vent. She crumples and unfolds the ice pack in a subconscious motion, "What did you say baby?"</p><p>He swallows and mumbles again, "No."</p><p>"'No'?," she contorts her mouth and abandons the ice back on the table. He seems to approve and finally looks up toward her. So she tilts her head and moves to touch his lip, retracting her hand when he flinches.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I will put the ice away,' Rebecca abandons her attempts at addressing his injuries and swings her knees in front of her, 'Is that better?"</p><p>He nods.</p><p>She mirrors his action, her voice soft, "Okay. Alright. Well...It's me and you today. So, why don't we...grab your glasses and go to the park. Does that sound like fun?"</p><p>"The park?"</p><p>"Yes. Maybe we can...bring some seeds for the ducks and the radio, and...I can pack us a picnic for just the two of us."</p><p>"And read?"</p><p>She smiles, he's no longer looking at the ground, "Yes baby, we can bring a book. Do you want to go pick one?"</p><p>Bruce bites his cheek and stands in a hurry. He quickly returns with three. She chuckles over his selections, taking them into her hands, "Oh my goodness. Now where are your glasses? How are you going to read without those?"</p><p>His eyes widen over her question and he disappears once more to locate them while she reaches for her own items.</p><p>It is a short walk over once Rebecca gathers everything she wants. In her bright spring dress with the Beatles playing on her small transistor radio and her son at her side, everything feels okay.</p><p>He's curious about everything, opening up more the closer they get to the park. He wants to know what butterfly wings are made of, why clouds exist and what makes a shadow.</p><p>Rebecca pauses on the sidewalk, ever creative and playful she whispers in her own game, "Wait. Is my shadow following me?"</p><p>He leans back to check, "Yes. What makes shadow?"</p><p>"What do you think? Do you want to take a guess, my smart boy?"</p><p>He's thinking, trying to reason and come up with an answer. She points upward to give him a hint.</p><p>"The sun?"</p><p>"Yes baby. That's what makes a shadow."</p><p>He's still thinking, finally talking once they reach the park, "The sun make a lot."</p><p>She nods, "Yes, it's very busy. Why don't you help mommy unpack? We'll go right under that willow tree."</p><p>Rebecca lowers her radio over the picnic blanket, bopping her head to the rhythm. Bruce is smiling up at her because she is. His mother seems happy to be outside, digging in her basket to locate a handful of seeds, "Do you want to feed the ducks?"</p><p>He moves for the pond, making his offering above their heads. The feeling of their beaks initially pecking at his fingers startle the boy, so he throws the seeds in a panic. Rebecca frowns and reaches for his hand about to wack at the bird, "Robert Bruce Banner! That is not okay!"</p><p>Bruce jumps initially over the scolding and listens intently. She crouches behind him and opens his small palms inside of hers, "Here baby, watch. We have to be gentle with animals. We have to respect them, okay?"</p><p>The boys sinks against his mother as they watch the birds starting to brave closer for the seeds. She smiles when he mimics her soft gesture, careful with the duck closest to him. He whispers for her permission, "Can I touch it?"</p><p>Rebecca twists her mouth, "I don't know if she would be too keen on the idea but you can try. Hold your hand low and let her come to you."</p><p>"I will be gentle mommy."</p><p>She watches the boy stay still, allowing the bird to grab her seeds and run off to her ducklings. Bruce points;</p><p>"There's babies mommy."</p><p>Rebecca runs her hand over Bruce's soft curls as they watch the ducks, "Oh yeah. How many are there? Can you count them all?"</p><p>"Five."</p><p>"That was quick- Good job,' she kisses and whispers against his small cheek, 'Do you know how much mommy loves you?"</p><p>He melts into her lap, measuring a few inches between his two forefingers, "This much?"</p><p>"No,' she moves his fingers as far as his arms can go and tickles his sides, 'This much!"</p><p>He giggles, squirming from her grip. She smiles back at him when he stands up in front of her, "I love you mommy."</p><p>"Oh yeah? How much do you love mommy?"</p><p>He spreads his fingers as far as his small arms can go, "This much! Mommy do it please."</p><p>She spreads her arms, he lunges for a tickle attack. Rebecca laughs, "Oh my goodness! You got me!"</p><p>A small group of ten year olds run by, pausing over the twosome when one asks, "What's wrong with his eye?"</p><p>Bruce runs behind his mother, not used to being around people outside of his parents and the nurse. Rebecca shifts, curious over how her son immediately hides behind her. She rubs his back and looks over her son's injury. Her stomach churns, "Oh, he um...he just fell off of his bicycle. He's okay."</p><p>It is an awkward pause until the children move along, off to their next game as they play with one another off in the distance.</p><p>Rebecca swallows hard, pulling Bruce back into her lap. He would be starting school soon and the fact that he hides from other children does not make her feel okay about sending him off. Carefully she reaches to brush his cheek, her eyes falling over his bruised one.</p><p>Bruce twists his jaw, "Mommy?"</p><p>"What baby?"</p><p>"What's a bicycle?"</p><p>Rebecca just nods quietly without answering the question. Her child has just caught in her a lie she can't explain- a lie she doesn't want to address due to its impending rabbit hole.</p><p>She holds his small hands in hers and swiftly moves on. She feels like crying until she forces herself to swallow and moves for the basket she packed. With a forced smile, Rebecca moves to quickly distract him, "Do you want mommy to read one of your books with you?"</p><p>She’s vacant when he sits at her side, eager for her to read. She doesn’t know when the book falls into her lap or when she’s started flipping through the pages. Her nails are dull and unpolished- rare for someone who believes in putting on her ‘Sunday best’ seven days a week. </p><p>Rebecca flicks her curls back- at least she remembered to do her hair this morning. She coughs and opens to the first page of Bruce’s preferred story and takes a breath to start the book...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the soundtrack from Waitress. And while I don’t think Rebecca is evil, she for sure isn’t perfect. I think that song “She Used to Be Mine” just fits her perfectly! *tears* Hope you’re enjoying so far! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Susan calls it like she sees it. Jen and Bruce meet for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian is disgruntled, angry to be home for the holiday. He hasn't left the couch all morning and he appears uninterested in helping Rebecca with the large meal she's busy working on in the kitchen.</p><p>She sighs with a visible cringe over Brian's call for 'Robert'. Of course Bruce doesn't answer and when Brian doesn't get a response to his second and third call, she hears him stand and a few swears being muttered under his breath can’t mean anything good will come out of this.</p><p>Rebecca pivots, an apron on her hips and the smell of lemon and savory on her fingers. She lands with her hands barely touching his chest;</p><p>"Let me get him Brian. He's probably in his room."</p><p>"I know where he is and he's not coming when called! Robert!"</p><p>She keeps her focus and removes her hands off of her husband before trying herself. She's cautious, unsure of why he wants to see their son, "Sweetheart, your father wants you."</p><p>Brian waves a hand and circles around the living room, "I don't want him, I want him to clean up his mess before your goddamn company arrives!"</p><p>"Alright-."</p><p>"Robert Bruce Banner! If I have to come up-!"</p><p>"He's right behind you," she tugs her fingers, addressing the boy who has suddenly arrived at the bottom of the staircase with her focus. </p><p>"Oh. I didn't hear him."</p><p>"He's quiet-."</p><p>"-He's a weak mute."</p><p>"Brian,' she shuts her eyes, he yells so she jumps and addresses Bruce, 'If you could pick up your books, baby-."</p><p>"Don't talk to him! He knows what I said."</p><p>She gives her son a brush over his curls and watches him walk off and ignore it. </p><p>Bruce keeps his focus low and moves to clean up the living room. Even though it's only two books, he's down a hand with his opposite small wrist wrapped in a brace...</p><p>It's from an aggressive pull about a week ago, and the scrape on his knee is from the same night due to a fall over Brian's leftover shattered glass of beer.</p><p>Bruce moves fearfully around the older man, always keeping an eye open for where his father is and what he's doing. He’s constantly apologizing and pleading with Brian to leave him be through his nonverbal cues. </p><p>The two boys are practically circling each other, and younger with his readiness to run is only making Brian angry.</p><p>Rebecca's on edge as she watches and remains ready to jump in between them. Her son shudders when Brian swiftly brushed by and heads for his office;</p><p>"I'd like a drink, Rebecca."</p><p>She's shredding the side of her thumb cuticle, prying her fingers apart to run into the kitchen and grab the liquor from the cabinet. If he maintains a consistent amount there's peace.</p><p>By the time she fills the glass and shoves the bottle back into the cabinet Bruce is gone again; Presumably back in his room now that the living room is picked up. She prefers seeing his plush and blanket to the plain white carpet and complete absence of all things children only dampens her mood. She’d love it if he had a sibling, someone to play with everyday instead of being alone...</p><p>"Rebecca!"</p><p>Brian's yell makes her check the clock and swirl his glass of bourbon as she heads for the office. She sighs and hugs her elbows after leaving the drink on his desk, watching him flip through the paper at 10am. Her mouth opens to speak, changing her mind when she pivots to close the door and leave Brian in the silence.</p><p>There's no music, just the sizzling from the cooking in the kitchen and the steady hum of the furnace.</p><p>She heads back into the kitchen, blowing the bangs from her forehead. She has half a thought to pour a drink herself and quickly dismisses it. Susan will bring a wine or two and it's better to drink with a friend. Though, she's not entirely sure she wants more alcohol in a home that constantly smells of it.</p><p>Rebecca reaches back for her knife to dice a fair amount of red potatoes.</p><hr/><p>A loud thud followed by a firm knock on the door wakes Rebecca from her impromptu nap on the kitchen table. She's unsure when she fell asleep but it's happened regardless. With a brush down her skirt she reaches to fix her hair and address the front door.</p><p>Susan Drake is waving enthusiastically, red lips outlining her perfectly white toothed smile. She's halfway in the door even before it opens, planting a kiss on Rebecca's cheek as she enters;</p><p>"Hello honey! How are you?! It smells amazing in here."</p><p>"Oh, thank you,' Rebecca can barely catch the pie Susan's husband throws in her direction, 'How is everything-."</p><p>"Where are the boys- Brian! Your sister is home!," Susan calls, bag over her elbow as she invites herself through the home.</p><p>Rebecca closes the door with the back of her red polka dot heel and pauses a moment to breathe. When she glances up the staircase, Bruce is looking back at her with his favorite toy ‘Guardian’ in hand. He doesn’t have too much but she knows what he grabs when he’s craving comfort over a book. </p><p>She smiles optimistically and whispers. She’s hoping he’ll want to see her, come rushing down the stairs when she whispers, “Your Aunt Susan is here."</p><p>He bites at his torn lip and eyes his bedroom before quietly running off again.</p><p>"Where's Bruce?," Susan questions, now directly in front of Rebecca's face.</p><p>The boy’s mother just lifts her chin up the staircase and doesn’t know what to say. He’d prefer solitude over company. Even if it’s the one woman who insists on getting him to play. </p><p>Susan huffs and leaves her shoes and bag at the last step and invites herself up to her nephew's room;</p><p>"Bruce? It's Aunt Susan. Where's my smart little friend? I brought a puzzle for us to work on after dinner."</p><p>Rebecca watches carefully, unsure if she wants Susan acting as if the house is hers. </p><p>In every room there's at least one secret, and Bruce's room is currently still in disarray from a chaotic night prior. She hasn’t had time to patch the walls or locate the stray glass.</p><p>Rebecca shifts uneasily, "Susan?He’s a little shy lately- he'll come down when he's ready."</p><p>Susan throws a hand over the banister, "Oh really? Well I'm ready. Bruce?"</p><p>The next knock at the door saves Susan from continuing further, distracted by seeing her sister at the door, "Elaine!"</p><p>Elaine waves happily, baby in her arms and her husband Morris behind her.</p><p>Susan's husband refuses to move from the couch he's camped out while Rebecca and Elaine share a warm hug with the incoming guests. </p><p>Morris quickly takes the pie from Rebecca's hands without a question and moves into the kitchen to leave their contributions on the table.</p><p>Rebecca asks before moving the warm jacket from off of baby Jennifer's face;</p><p>"Oh my goodness, can I hold her? Is that okay?"</p><p>Elaine nods proudly, "She's the quietest baby you've ever met! And she absolutely loves everyone."</p><p>"She is precious. What a perfect baby girl,” Rebecca and baby Jennifer make eye contact, comfortable with each other when the infant babbles.</p><p>Susan moves in with a loud kiss on her sister's cheek and stands up on her toes to look over Rebecca's shoulder, "Where's the baby, hi Jen!”</p><p>Elaine tucks a thumb under the diaper bag currently on her shoulder and passes it to Susan, "Here. You can be on Jennifer duty for the day."</p><p>Morris laughs from the kitchen, pouring himself and his wife a glass of water, "Literally!"</p><p>"Morris!,' Elaine glares and looks back toward her sister in law with a whisper, 'Does Brian know you invited us."</p><p>Rebecca shrugs coyly, "I just told him we were having 'friends'."</p><p>"Ah!,’ Elaine wipes her hands and prepares for a ‘war’, ‘Susan? Shall we go find our brother?"</p><p>Susan laughs, "Oh after you! His office is in the corner."</p><p>Rebecca shakes her head, looking back up the staircase to spot Bruce once again staring down at his mother. She tilts her head to call him down and lifts the five month old girl in her arms;</p><p>"Would you like to meet your cousin?"</p><p>Bruce quickly moves to meet her on the staircase, keeping a relatively safe distance when he sits at the third step and plants his hand on each of his sore knees;</p><p>"What is it?”</p><p>Rebecca caters to his location and sinks back on the step below. She's careful with Jennifer when she lifts her, "This is your cousin, Jennifer, she's a baby."</p><p>He's curious, not entirely understanding what his mother means by 'cousin' or 'baby.'</p><p>His eyes are fixating on Jen’s and hers on his. The baby seems eager to reach for Bruce so Rebecca asks softly, "Do you want to help mommy hold her?"</p><p>"Yeah," he answers, slowly moving to the same step.</p><p>Jennifer takes a swing with her uncontrollable limbs which makes Bruce dodge. Rebecca laughs softly, "Oh sweetheart. She's just eager to see you."</p><p>Bruce lifts his hand as she gives one more precautionary scolding for him to stay 'gentle'. He complies and softly pats her head. Jennifer's coos and for the first time all month, the baby girl gets the boy to laugh and talk without a prompt;</p><p>"I think she likes me."</p><p>Rebecca whips her head with a smile, "Aww baby, of course she does."</p><p>He immediately feels protective over her and for the rest of the night doesn't let her out of his line of vision, finally coming downstairs to spend time with Susan but even more so, this cryptic baby his mother calls a ‘cousin’.</p><p>To say Brian is mad about Rebecca's company is an understatement. He doesn't socialize excessively with the lame excuse that he has 'work to do.'</p><p>Susan and Elaine help in the kitchen in between watching over Jennifer while their husbands sink into the sofa. </p><p>Bruce putters between staying beside his cousin and helping Susan with the puzzle that is taking over the coffee table.</p><p>Elaine is content to be a mother, helper and wife while Susan pries. She bumps up against Rebecca;</p><p>"So, what did you say happened to Bruce's wrist?"</p><p>Rebecca looks over her shoulder and moves to drain her pasta, "Oh, he just. Fell down the stairs."</p><p>"Huh,' Susan reaches to steady the bowl underneath Rebecca’s hands, 'He falls a lot?"</p><p>"Yeah," Rebecca laughs nervously, looking over the opposite shoulder when she hears her son trip over his own two feet. She lifts her chin and shares a glance with Susan who is clearly still not buying it, "You see? Are you okay Bruce baby?"</p><p>"Fine mama," he mumbles and moves back to lay on his stomach to match Jennifer's current position. He tucks his hands under his chin and tilts his head the way she does. Jen mimics the action and the two share laugh. </p><p>Susan reaches for a towel to catch the splattered water, "He's awful thin. Doesn't he have glasses? Where are his glasses."</p><p>Broken.</p><p>Rebecca swallows and fixates on the countertop in front of her, "They- We lost them. At school."</p><p>Elaine butts in while a knowing smile as she pushes Susan to the side, "How is school! Does he love it?"</p><p>"He does,' Rebecca answers happily, 'He's doing wonderfully. He loves his teacher...and dinner's ready."</p><p>Elaine rolls her eyes and checks her watch, "I'll get our husbands. I'm going to have to part the cousins soon to feed Jenny."</p><p>Susan lifts a finger and points to the back office, "I'll get the grinch."</p><p>Rebecca widens her eyes, "It's okay, I'll get a Brian."</p><p>Susan turns her back against the chair and gives Elaine a look. Her sister tilts her head, "Oh! What now?”</p><p>Susan tilts her head toward the cousin, "You see his cheek? Under his left eye is all women's foundation- shade 22. It’s Becca’s!”</p><p>"Oh come on!," Elaine whispers back.</p><p>"The cabinet! Did you see the liquor cabinet?"</p><p>Elaine pivots and talks through her teeth, "You're paranoid Sue. If you go through life thinking everyone is like our father, you'll be afraid of your own shadow."</p><p>"You don't see anything wrong...?! Rebecca doesn't have her nails done! Rebecca! Perfect, fashionable, never has a hair out of place Rebecca…!”</p><p>Elaine glares, "First of all; When you're a mother, your nails come second, third, fifth! Even-! To your child and the responsibility you have as a wife and a mother. So the fact that Rebecca's nails aren't done, is hardly a crisis! When you become a mother you will understand. And for another thing! Brian is not our father. None of this is our business."</p><p>"It is to our business! Every bit of this is our business-!"</p><p>"It's not. Every family has a little dirt under the rug. Maybe, you should focus on your own marriage? Word on the street is you're seeing a shrink?,' the sisters share an icy glare over Elaine's burn that she attempts to immediately soothe, 'I love you. I do. And I won't, share your secrets. But as for your concerns about our family; if Rebecca was...let's say, 'going through something', I trust that she would tell us. She wouldn't let Robert suffer the way we did. And, you're not being fair to Brian who you and I both know, absolutely adores Rebecca-."</p><p>"Who's hungry," Brian offers a smile and moves into the kitchen, uncharacteristically all smiles.</p><p>Elaine returns the smile, "I'm so glad to see you."</p><p>Susan chooses to stare him down, oblivious to the way Bruce immediately runs off in the opposite direction to position himself behind the wall and yet still within eyeline of Jennifer. He settles at Susan's puzzle off in the other room, eager to solve it while the adults eat and talk at the main table. It takes him an hour to find the more difficult pieces and put together a cityscape of New York.</p><p>A switch in topics from life to politics quickly turns ugly with Mr. Drake heading back to the couch in a huff. Elaine and Morris gracefully make their exit early, reminding the Banner's of their long drive home.</p><p>Rebecca offers a drink, tracking the clock when she realizes Brian is due for a steady buzz. While she pours, Susan takes her 6pm pills and chugs them down with a glass of whiskey.</p><p>Rebecca moves to clean the kitchen while Brian returns to his office under the guise of 'work'.</p><p>Susan's puzzle is finished and Bruce is gone the second Jennifer leaves, back up to his room. He's hardly eaten anything tonight except for a half bowl of stuffing and some corn Rebecca went out of her way to offer him. He’s rejected the small slice of turkey and wants nothing to do with the cranberry Rebecca finds left over in his dish. She sighs over seeing it hardly touched and consents to tossing the leftovers into the trash.</p><p>Susan twirls her glass and moves to the living room in order to check on the miraculously completed puzzle, trying to show her husband who demonstrates little to no interest. She pivots on her heel. </p><p>With her eyes focusing on Brian's office, she chugs the rest of her third glass of whiskey and invites herself into her brother's office.</p><p>Susan knows it won't end well, but she also knows what she sees. After locating the fading foundation on Rebecca's cheek she spotted a bruise. Bruce isn’t eating, he’s socially awkward and always injured. Rebecca is somehow more shy than she’s ever been and the dark circles under her eyes tell a story...It’s more than Rebeccas insomnia excuse.</p><p>As Susan mulls over the awkward dinner, the way the Banner family shudders at any move made by Brian, it's all the evidence she needs to make her attempt at an intervention.</p><p>For each step she takes toward that office it's a memory. She's no stranger to abuse but even more so, Brian. She clenched her jaw tighter and tighter the closer she gets to the door. The screams she's heard as a child, the bruises, the familiarity of a dysfunctional household as they all tip toe around the eldest male figure…</p><p>She gets it and her stubborn nature won't allow her to let it go. To her surprise Brian invites her into his office with a kind call. She takes her seat across from him and with her eyes vacant she clicks her heels;</p><p>"Do you know why I'm in here?"</p><p>Brian has his fingers on his glass, tie undone along with the top few buttons of his top. He looks about ready to cry when he takes another sip of the brandy, "No."</p><p>She tilts her head, "Because I'm your sister and I love you. Because you matter to me."</p><p>Brian numbly focuses on the window that overlooks the nearby park, watching happy families playing together on this brisk Thanksgiving.</p><p>She focuses on his vacant and glassy eyes expression when she continues;</p><p>"Why did you cut me off."</p><p>No response. He just rotates his glass by a few degrees, a radiation focused project on the desk.</p><p>Susan folds her arms and crosses her knee, "If this is about daddy-."</p><p>"Oh shut up Susan! Just shut up. You were always the 'know it all'. Do you know what he put me through?!"</p><p>She swallows as the two share a glance. She finally breaks with a smirk and a tearful nod, "I do. I do, actually. And I remember it. Like it was yesterday. Which...is why, I need to say something…"</p><p>"What."</p><p>She leans forward, her hands forward with her eyes wide when she tries to make eye contact, "That I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy did what he did, and that he took it out on you."</p><p>There's no response and she's not surprised. So she continues;</p><p>"Don't. Become the very thing that you hate. Look, I'm worried about Bruce and Rebecca-."</p><p>"His name is 'Robert'," he sips his glass.</p><p>"Okay. I'm worried about Robert and Rebecca-."</p><p>"They have a wonderful life...That I'm trying to provide- I don't know what you think you know-."</p><p>"What I know!,' she snaps sternly, 'Is that something feels very wrong, the second, I enter this house every summer since your son was born."</p><p>Brian swirls his glass, "If you're uncomfortable, don't come over."</p><p>She taps her heels and swallows with her eyes closing and her jaw set, "Don't. Shut me out. I just want to talk-."</p><p>"About how horrible of a husband I am? How I'm just like dad?"</p><p>"Brian, please. I'm just worried about your family. I swear I'm coming from a place of love."</p><p>He shakes his head, tearfully rotating his glass. She almost feels bad for intruding based on the way he's acting. Somehow feeling like Elaine was right and she should've let it go when he whispers calmly;</p><p>"Get out. And don't come back- ever."</p><p>Susan drops her jaw, "Brian, you don't-."</p><p>"I mean it. I don't want you around my son if you're going to compare me to dad. Around my wife!"</p><p>"Brian."</p><p>"Get out."</p><p>Susan feels her heart break, glancing around the walls. She swallows hard and nods, "Alright."</p><p>For every memory they've shared together… if speaking up for family led to the breaking point it was all worthwhile. She tucks her head and moves for the door. With one backward glance toward her brother she has a small sense of regret.</p><p>Susan knows what she sees and it's uncomfortable to leave it be. But with a collapsing marriage, maybe Elaine is right about having Susan focus on herself.</p><p>So she abruptly takes her leave, giving Rebecca an elongated empathetic hug;</p><p>"You call me if you need anything."</p><p>Her sister in law nods sweetly, their eyes meeting when Susan touches her cheek compassionately, somewhat eager to see if there really was a bruise underneath her makeup.</p><p>When her husband honks she rolls her eyes and pivots on her heel with a growl;</p><p>"You absolute, horrid, whack job! Can I say 'goodbye' to my sister in law without you being a complete asshole?!"</p><p>Rebecca shakes her head and nods, "Go. I'm so sorry about Brian."</p><p>Susan turns, eager to talk woman to woman and to be frank and share every detail about Brian's horrible past and how to handle life if it came to that. How she would gladly open her doors to her nephew and his mother…Another honk from the car disturbs their 'goodbye.'</p><p>So Susan blows a kiss and waves, completely unaware of the fact that this would be the last time she would ever see, kiss, and hug Rebecca Banner in person.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>